Alone (I'm Here For You)
by qwertyuiopkjhgfdssazxcvbnm
Summary: Post Civil War. "And I can guess how much she means to you." Bucky has a talk with Steve on the quinjet as they leave for Siberia about a certain red head. Romanogers. "She... I... I care about her."


**Author's Note** **: So I sat in front of my computer today, and thought, 'Hey, I want to write something!' I opened Word and began to write the twelfth chapter of my other story, and then I thought: 'Nah, I want to write something else instead…' So, I opened a Notepad file, took a look at the little things I saved there, and found one I was really inspired with, so here's a new Romanogers one-shot!**

 **This is Post-Civil War, but not in the same universe as '** _ **Kiss You Goodbye**_ **'. Well, it kind of involves a window too… but a little less of the stars. And they're in Wakanda! :P**

 **ENJOY! x**

* * *

 _Alone (I'm Here For You)_

* * *

"You're not gonna stop," Natasha said as she pointed her weapon at Steve and Bucky. Steve's face faltered in response to her words, and part of him wished things could have been different. He did not try to place himself in a defensive stance as Bucky did, though, having faith in their friendship. Part of him knew Natasha still believed in him.

And she did.

"You know I can't," was his sad reply, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He almost whispered her name in hopes to plead for her not to do what he thought she was going to.

His heart shattered at her next words. "I'm gonna regret this…"

He was going to reach out for her. Stop her. Take her with him. She shot. She missed.

Steve was bewildered when he saw her Widow Bite pass right in between him and Bucky. Black Widow never missed. And yet, as he followed the its path, he noticed King T'Challa writhing in pain behind him, surges of blue electricity zapping straight through his Vibranium-lined suit, and shocking his body. Steve stood unmoving for a moment, shocked himself.

"Go."

Natasha's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he nodded at her, his blue eyes expressing both his gratitude and his regret. He wanted to tell her he still cared about her, he wanted to say 'thank you,' and 'come with me,' but there wasn't enough time. He merely buried these thoughts in the back of his head, and gestured for Bucky to come with him just as Natasha shot again, sending another Widow Bite T'Challa's way.

They quickly got into the plane, Steve entering the cockpit and starting the air craft. He stole another glance at Natasha, who was fending off the Wakandan King, and launched the plane up into the air, dead set on making sure Natasha wasn't doing what she was in vain. He flew the quinjet, shooting at some debris to allow room for the air craft to get out, and they did.

"I'm going to make good on what you've done for me, Nat," Steve whispered, not realizing Bucky had overheard him. "I'm coming back for you once I'm done helping Bucky. That's a promise…"

Steve was brought out of his reverie when he noticed that Tony was hot on their heels. He quickly accelerated the plane, getting ahead of the Iron Man suit.

"They won't be able to catch us?" Bucky asked, on the edge of his seat.

"Don't worry," Steve assured from his place at the pilot's seat, accelerating the plane. "Falcon's there. I have faith in him."

Bucky smiled a little and nodded. Then he frowned. Steve didn't notice this, and continued on the flight to Siberia. It was when they were way out there, over the mountains, when Bucky spoke. "What's going to happen to all your friends?"

Steve's facial expression remained stoic, but his eyes betrayed a little bit of fear and hope. "I don't know. But whatever it is, we'll deal with it." Bucky's reply broke Steve's heart.

"I'm don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve."

Steve gave his best friend a reassuring look. "What you did all those years… it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice."

"I know. But I did it."

Steve couldn't find a reply to that, and instead looked down and occupied himself with driving the plane.

* * *

They'd been in the air craft for hours. Steve couldn't believe they'd gone through all that time in silence. He pursed his lips, recalling the days when they always had something to talk about – something to do. At that moment, all the time and experiences came rushing back to him, and he allowed the waves of different emotions – pain, anger, regret, sadness – to wash over him.

He'd lost Peggy, and Howard, even Bucky who sat behind him. He'd lost the Howling Commandos, and sometimes, he couldn't help but believe he lost the war too, considering the fact that he hadn't taken HYDRA down with him.

He, himself, was lost as well. When he woke up to learn he had been in the ice for sixty-seven years, he thought everything he knew and loved was gone.

Then there came Natasha Romanoff. The woman who brought out a side of him he never thought he had. She'd allowed him to be Steve Rogers when he was Captain America to the rest of the world. She made him laugh, and enjoy himself with their witty banter. She was someone he could trust in and out of the battlefield. She was the woman who understood him, who was there for him, when he thought he had nothing left.

" _Then what are you doing here?"_

" _I didn't want you to be alone."_

Steve felt lucky he'd met her. It had taken him a lot to get back up on his feet, and she showed him it was worth it.

"Steve…?" Bucky spoke softly, breaking the silence which had taken over them. Steve brought himself out of his thoughts of Natasha, and turned to look at Bucky with a small grin on his face. Bucky continued. "Who was she?"

Steve gave Bucky a confused look. "… _She_?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "God, you're an idiot, Steve," he commented, and Steve mock pouted in response. "I meant that _girl_. You know – the one who let us go?"

Steve nodded in understanding. "Oh. That was… that was Natasha."

Bucky nodded. "Who is she?"

"What are you talking about?" Steve was confused again. "She's Natasha. She's my friend – my teammate."

Bucky snorted. "Is that all she is to you?"

"Well, she's important to me," Steve replied, not knowing he'd caused the wheels in Bucky's brain to start working. Not knowing Bucky thought Natasha was something more than _just_ important.

Bucky adjusted himself on his seat, leaning in closer to Steve, but still keeping some space in between them, as if he was afraid to hurt his best friend. Steve frowned, but did not voice this, and instead allowed his friend to continue speaking. "She's not just important to you."

Steve felt a little bit offended, not understanding the meaning behind Bucky's words completely. " _What_? She is. She's… I… I care about her – a lot. And I would've taken her with us if we had the chance."

Bucky smirked. "Didn't we?"

"Didn't we what?"

"Didn't we have a _chance_?"

Steve sighed, and hung his head low. "No, we didn't, Buck. There wasn't enough time. She was holding off T'Challa."

"For _you_."

"What?" Steve asked, confused again. Bucky had really interesting questions. Then again, he'd had a lot of time to think.

"She was holding back T'Challa for you," Bucky clarified, and Steve grew solemn. He never wanted her to sacrifice her place on the Accords for him… That would be selfish of him. Steve didn't work like that.

"No, she didn't," Steve denied. "She knows how much you mean to me," he added, recalling her words when he called her back in Vienna. _God, that was so long ago,_ he thought bitterly as his response registered itself in his mind _._

"And I could take a guess on how much _she_ means to _you_ ," Bucky countered. "I could also tell that you mean a lot to her too."

Steve blushed as Bucky said what he had. He was blushing because he knew it was true, and he couldn't deny that what he and Natasha shared was something special.

"Yeah, she does," Steve answered, sighing softly.

Bucky smiled, but his face darkened. "So if you two mean a lot to each other, why'd you kiss the blonde?"

Steve did a double take, his thoughts recalling his kiss with Sharon. He didn't expect Bucky to bring it up, since he and Sam had already teased the Captain a whole lot during their trip to rendezvous with Clint, Wanda and Scott.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked. "Can't I have two important gals in my life?"

"Steve," Bucky stated softly, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder. "This 'Natasha' is already very important to you. You even promised yourself that you'd come back for her." Steve blushed at this. "But face it: is the blonde as important to you as Natasha?"

"No… well, _yes_ , since I kissed her… but that's not why…" Steve trailed off, groaning. "They're both important to me, okay?"

"Alright," Bucky consented. "But I still think you kissed the wrong girl."

Steve pursed his lips, looking at Bucky's face then the view outside. After a long while of just being stuck in his thoughts, Steve asked, "Why do you think I kissed the wrong girl? You've only seen Natasha once, not counting that time at the highway."

"I _remember_ the highway, Steve," Bucky said softly. "They may have put my brain back in the blender, but after I pulled you out of the Potomac River, everything came back to me somehow. They didn't really wipe my memories… just put them in a box in the darkest corner of my brain."

Steve gave his best friend a soft look, and Bucky laughed a little, despite the situation they were both in. "I remember how you pushed Sam away from my aim and shielded _her_ ," he continued. Steve blushed. "I remember going after her, shooting her in the shoulder, and when she was down and I aimed to kill, _you_ came running towards me." Bucky smiled a little wider. "And you weren't the only one doing the protecting. She was straight out willing to blow me to _pieces_."

Steve and Bucky chuckled. "That's Natasha for you," Steve said light-heartedly.

"But who I could never recall by your side…" Bucky looked at Steve in the eye, "… was anybody blonde. I only remember fighting her to get out of the facility."

Steve pursed his lips. Bucky pushed on. "Where did you meet her? What's your background with her?"

"Well, she was assigned to watch over me," Steve began. "Then… well, Natasha told me to call her." Bucky's forehead creased in thought. "I didn't. I was so caught up in looking for you, taking down HYDRA and Ultron, then eventually training the New Avengers. I met her again only on Peggy's funeral…" Steve trailed off. "… which, thinking about it, I never would have noticed her if Sam hadn't nudged me. I was too swallowed up in my grief."

"Peggy's dead?" was Bucky's surprised response. "I mean… not like I'm surprised she _is_ … it's just… she died only this year? She was what – ninety? I didn't know you could live that old…"

Steve snickered. "You're a jerk."

Bucky smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Peggy would probably slap me if she were here."

Both men let out hearty chuckles, before Bucky stopped, as if thinking something. "Wait. Why was the blonde at Peggy's funeral?"

"Well, um…" Steve pursed his lips, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. "She's Peggy's niece."

" _What_?" Bucky exclaimed. "She's _what_?"

"Yeah…"

Bucky didn't reply after that, and Steve didn't encourage him to. They didn't speak to each other until they arrived in Siberia, at the old HYDRA base.

* * *

Steve carried an injured Bucky back to the quinjet, limping along the way. He set his friend down on a chair, and quickly looked for a First Aid Kit. It was when he'd gotten a hold of one when Bucky spoke. "He was your friend, Steve." He coughed as Steve opened the kit and started looking for the materials needed to clean up and bandage one of the larger wounds. "Why?"

Understanding the question, Steve answered, "You're my _best_ friend, Buck. He was going to kill you. I'd rather let all three of us get hurt rather than letting one of us die at the hands of rage. Tony… Tony will understand one day."

"Will he?"

Steve couldn't formulate a response. He merely worked in silence until there was a soft rap on the hatch. Steve opened it, to find T'Challa there. He immediately put himself in a defensive stance.

"Please, Captain," T'Challa began, and Steve took note of the fact that the king wasn't wearing his mask on, "I wish you no harm. I have subdued Zemo, and have placed him in an air craft of my own. I only want to inform you that you are welcome in Wakanda, but keep this between us. Some of the people there are still not very fond of you."

Steve kept on the defensive. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't," T'Challa answered. "It was only an invitation." He took a step back. "If you excuse me, I must tend to Stark."

Steve nodded. "Make sure he gets home safely."

T'Challa offered him a tight, but not unkind smile. And then he left. Steve closed the hatch, and turned to Bucky, eyeing his wounds. Bucky noticed this and shook his head to the best of his ability. "No, Steve. We'll heal in no time, anyway. We must make good on your promise first."

Steve smiled. "I'll contact Sharon, then. I think she'd know where they are."

Bucky eyed Steve as he headed over to the cockpit, evidently attempting to find somewhere where he could contact the person he'd mentioned and hide from the government at the same time. "Sharon is the blonde?" Bucky asked weakly as Steve started the plane.

"Uh, yeah," was all Steve would say. Bucky didn't answer, and instead succumbed to his own thoughts.

* * *

It was a few weeks after Steve and Bucky broke into the prison where Sam, Clint, Wanda and Scott were held. They were all currently safe in Wakanda, under the watch of King T'Challa. Well, mostly all of them. Bucky had just gotten himself frozen again, something only Steve was permitted to witness as per Bucky's request. To everyone, Bucky's last words were to deal with his mind, which was known to have been messed up by HYDRA.

To Steve, Bucky's last words were the following: "You make good on your promise, Steve. I think _we've_ only saved Sam, Clint, Wanda and Scott because _you're_ the one who's supposed to bring her back."

Those weren't his last words, technically speaking, but they were to Steve. So he searched for her. He'd thought about asking Clint, but given the fact that he'd spent his time in prison after the airport battle, he doubted the archer knew. Besides, Clint had enough weight on his shoulders regarding his family. He'd even considered asking Stark, Rhodey, or Vision, but also disregarded the idea, considering they all must've thought her to be a traitor or a double agent. He had no lead on the elusive Black Widow, as he had expected.

After a few more weeks of searching for Natasha while in hiding in Wakanda, Steve was completely frustrated. He began leaving Wakanda at certain times, usually being gone for weeks just looking for the red head, but never months. Everyone was worried for him, still. Sam and rest saw that he was completely obsessed with finding Natasha, and Sharon noticed that Steve hadn't been in contact with her since the break in at the prison. She'd originally opted to call him, but figured he wasn't guaranteed to reply, so she called someone else.

Sam and Sharon had talked. They shared their worries, and finally decided that one of them had to talk to Steve.

That was Sam's job.

So one day, while Steve sat in his room trying to think of where Natasha would go, Sam approached Steve, hoping he could understand what the super soldier was going through.

"Man, what are you doing?" he asked, stepping into Steve's room as if it were his own. He sat on Steve's bed, watching him intently.

"Trying to look for Nat," was Steve's reply.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

Steve sighed, before tearing his gaze off the wall and turning to Sam. "Remember when I kissed Sharon?"

Sam smirked. "Yeah – to tell you the truth, though, Cap, I didn't expect that to happen. I mean, I know you guys talked and stuff, but I didn't know you had the guts to kiss her. She's worried about you too, you know."

Sam had believed that his comment would lighten up Steve's mood, but it hadn't, and Sam waited for his friend to reply instead.

"That's just it, Sam," Steve finally said. Sam looked at him with an expression which only urged him to continue. Steve held his chin in his hands, his lap used as support for his arms. "I… I don't think I like her that way. Maybe it was just the moment or maybe I was placing all of my devotion for Peggy on to her and that isn't fair at all."

"So what's this got to do with you finding Natasha?" Sam asked.

" _Everything_!" Steve exclaimed. "Bucky and I were only able to reach the quinjet because of Natasha. If she hadn't stepped in, we would've been caught by T'Challa."

"And you promised her you'd find her once you're done with what you needed to do," Sam concluded. "You like her."

"I _care_ about her more than I do anyone else," Steve corrected, and Sam huffed, rolling his eyes, as if saying ' _finally, you admitted it_ '. Steve sighed. "Bucky made me realize that."

"Did he now?" Sam teased. "Man, I would've made you realize that a _long_ time ago."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because Natasha asked me not to tell you she cares about you a lot too," Sam replied. Steve's eyes widened.

"What–?"

"Yep, Cap, she cares about you," Sam said. "We talk too, you know. I noticed that ever since D.C." Sam stood. "Well, nice talking to you Cap. I hope you call Sharon and let her know that kiss was a one-time thing. I don't think she'll mind." Sam winked.

"Wait, how do you know she won't mind?" Steve asked. Sam skipped a step, face reddening a little. Steve let out a loud chuckle. "No wonder you knew she was worried about me! You guys have been calling each other. _You_ like _her_."

Sam smirked, recalling his earlier words. "Oh, so it's gonna be like that?"

"Oh, yes," Steve countered, his own winning grin on his face, "it's gonna be like that."

Sam's smirk softened into a friendly smile. "I hope you find her, Steve."

Steve returned Sam's smile. As soon as Sam left the room, Steve returned to his work, organizing all the information he had. Those which he believed would help him and were leads to Natasha's whereabouts he kept, and the places he'd been to and those that seemed unrealistic he put aside.

A few hours into his work, however, he heard his new phone ring. Furrowing his eyebrows, wondering who would text him, since everyone on his contact list was in Wakanda, he picked up his phone. He saw that it was from an unknown number. Cautiously, he opened the messaging app and smiled as he read the text.

' _ **I hope you find a reason to smile. :)'**_

He figured it was Natasha, since when she sends him messages it's only to inform him of things, and they always end with a smiley face whenever it was something she liked, like a mission or a simple 'hello'.

Before he could text back a reply, there was a soft knock on the glass of his bedroom window. He turned abruptly to see Natasha, who was crouching behind the window pane, smirking, one had called into a fist, her knuckles touching the glass, her other hand clutching a phone.

"Nat?" Steve breathed out, not quite believing she was there. "What are you doing here?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously asking me that question?" she quipped, pressing her hand into the glass to emphasize her next statement, "Gee, why don't you let me in first and then we'll talk?"

Steve laughed softly and opened the window. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I know. I noticed." Natasha took a look at his phone. "So, I made you smile? You looked really busy when I saw you."

"Smile…?"

"God, Steve, you're so stupid," Natasha said, groaning. "Look at your phone."

He did, and he saw the message he'd briefly forgotten in his joy to see Natasha. "Oh," he let out a short chuckle. "You did. How'd you find me?"

Natasha shrugged. "When you went to Geneva, I saw you. I followed you, and found out you were looking for me, which ultimately explains why I've noticed a certain ' _Harrison Ford_ ' sneaking around the globe, suspiciously on my trail."

Steve smiled. "So you tracked me down, and found me here."

"Yep," Natasha smiled. "I would normally keep to myself to protect my cover, but I ditched that and came here instead."

"Why?" Steve asked, curious.

"It's because I'm here for you, Steve," Natasha replied, "whether you like it or not."

Steve grinned. Natasha returned his smile, but it turned mischievous a quick second later. "So, I hear you kissed Sharon."

"God, you heard that conversation? But that was an hour ago, I think."

"What conversation?" Natasha asked, tilting her head to the side and studying Steve's face. Steve glared at her, as if accusing her of feigning innocence. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Rogers, I only _act_ like I know everything."

"Alright," Steve consented, but looked at her with suspicion still. "So, how'd you know Sharon and I kissed?"

"'Cause your girlfriend is a little bit sloppy, Steve," Natasha replied. "Most wouldn't notice that she stole your shield and Sam's wings, but _I_ noticed. I followed her; I spied on you two, and saw you kiss. How do you think Tony, me and the rest found you at the airport at the exact same time you were there?"

"That explains a _lot_ ," Steve muttered. "Oh, and Sharon isn't my girlfriend."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? So why'd you two kiss?"

Steve shrugged. "I'm not sure, but that's a thing of the past. Besides, I think she and Sam are together."

Natasha gaped at the super soldier. " _Sharon and Sam are together_?"

"Yup," Steve confirmed. "I'm glad I didn't 'call that nurse' like you told me to do two years ago."

"Wow," Natasha let out. "Sharon and Sam?"

"Yes, Nat, I thought we've established that already."

Natasha shrugged. "So does that mean you don't like anyone anymore?"

"Well…" Steve trailed off, blushing.

Natasha smirked. "Don't tell me you and Bucky are doing it."

"Me and Bucky?" Steve turned away from her. "Bucky's gone."

"What?" Natasha exclaimed, shocked. "Why? What happened?"

Steve sighed, looking indecisive for a moment, before saying, "Well, he isn't gone as in _dead_. He's just… not here. He decided to go back in the ice until the time when we can remove HYDRA's control over his mind. He thought it was best for everyone."

Natasha placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Take it from a woman who endured the Red Room and was a KGB assassin, Steve. I can relate to Barnes. I know what it's like to be under mind control. And… well, all those years when he was the Winter Soldier? He didn't have a choice. He never did. And you gave him a chance to choose for once. Be happy that Barnes finally gets to choose what he wants for himself."

Steve turned to smile at Natasha. "Thanks, Nat."

"Like I said, Steve," she smiled softly at him, "I'm here for you."

"You don't want me to be alone," Steve replied, his smile becoming wider.

"Exactly."

"Hey, Nat?"

"Hmm?"

Steve glanced down at her, his blue eyes radiating sincerity. "I never got a chance to thank you for everything. You let us go. You _chose_ to. I'm… I'm happy our friendship still means something to you, even when we disagreed on the Accords."

"I'm glad too," Natasha confessed. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too…." Steve trailed off. "Hey, Nat?"

"Hmm?"

He dipped down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Natasha was paralyzed with shock, though eventually she closed her eyes and returned Steve's kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he drew her closer, his hands on her waist. When he let go, Natasha asked breathlessly, "Did you just kiss me, Rogers?"

"Surprised?"

Natasha chuckled. "No. Not really."

Steve gave her a goofy smile, one which quickly disappeared when Natasha brought his lips back down to hers. Steve gasped against her mouth, but kissed her back so passionately they somehow fell back into his bed, Natasha straddling his waist.

Then the door flew open.

"Hey Steve – WAH – hi, Nat – ahh! – don't kill me – but you kissed – I said don't kill me – finally!"

* * *

 ***Can you guess who said the last line? ;)**

 **Here's a clue: Sam, Clint, Scott and Wanda. The one at the last line has SIX letters in his last name. Can you guess? :3**


End file.
